I'll be waiting
by cherryblossom222
Summary: Sakura and Itachi are betrothed. They’ve known each other since childhood and have a strong bond but will their time part break it. With only their memories to satisfy the loneliness, will they stand or shatter into pieces. Only fate can decide.
1. Apologizes all around

_This is sort of like a prologue. It's to give you a hint about the story and give some important information. Like this story where the plain text is the present time. The italics are flash backs. Though the flashbacks have flashbacks! That sounds so weird. Well, enjoy the story and tell me what you think! Is it worth writing?_

_I'll be waiting...: Chapter 1: Apologizes all round._

_You're leaving." The misery in his whisper made her heart tighten when nothing else could._

"_Ita…" he puts his finger to my lips._

"_Don't. I know you'll come back to me when you're done." He placed his face on the side of her so they were cheek to cheek. He breathes into my ear. "I'll be waiting…"_

'Itachi, I miss you so much' As she sat up panting from her recurring flashbacks.

You won't have to wait much longer. I'm getting stronger for you every day. You won't have to protect me anymore. I can protect myself when I can't always be by your side.

"_I remember when you were just a baby. The first time someone put you into my arms. I knew almost instantly you were special, especially to me. I knew I had to protect you."_

"_You shouldn't have to protect me!"_

"_I can't trust anyone else to protect you like I can…"_

"_Why can't I protect myself?"_

_He leaned down as he always did, wrapping his arms around my tiny frame, putting his chin on top of my head. "Sakura, you are still not strong enough."_

_I knew right away that he was right. The only time he says my name instead of one of the many nicknames he has given me since infancy was when he wants me to listen and understand him. I was so weak; the man who loved me had to protect me since birth. As I aged it became even harder on him. Sometimes I just want to say 'I'm so for being weak' With all the missions he had as the ANBU captain it made it so difficult for him to watch over me constantly. It's not like I had made it easy on him. I would take over most of his free time. Continuing to bother him until one day he finally snapped._

"_Sakura, that's enough!"_

_I had never heard him take that tone of voice with me before, it sadden me to see him upset but this time I was the cause and I knew it. The tears rushed to my eyes before I could stop them. I bowed my head to move my bangs in front of my face to cover the liquid that was leaking from my eyes. "Gomen Itachi-san, for being a nuisance." With that I simply turned around to go back to the hiding place even Itachi did not have the knowledge of. If I had looked back, I would have seen Itachi's face, a mixture of hurt, regret and surprise. I had never called him san. I guess it was basic instinct. The people who were mean to me were the people I usually had to use formalities with; Itachi understood he was now falling into that category._

_As I ran to my special place, a cherry blossom tree as ironic as that sounds. Although this tree was hidden behind a waterfall, the waterfall was at least fifty feet wide and a hundred feet tall. The cherry blossom tree was huge as well, at thirty feet tall and a trunk so wide Itachi's arms probably couldn't reach around half-way. The best part of this tree was its roots were oddly formed. The root almost created a cradle that was the perfect size for me even as I grew bigger. Sometimes, when I fell asleep here I feel like the roots are wrapping around me, keeping me safe from the world and its cruelty. The smell of my namesake made me drift off to a deep slumber._

_I was shocked by the actions of the tree. As I thought to myself 'Her powers are already growing.' I stepped forward towards the tree, silently asking for her. The tree seems to hear my plea and granted me with Sakura's little sleeping body. The roots presented her to me with just two roots holding her up. I almost did not want to move her; the moonlight cast its luminescent shine on her sleeping form. It gave her a halo that made her the true tenshi Itachi named her. While slowly transferring her from her bed of roots to his arms, he gently coaxed her awake with his voice in her ear. "Tenshi, it's time for my little Tenshi to rise." _

_The green orbs that were her eyes still shocked Itachi even though he should be use to them by now. They always remind him of the day his parent and Sakura's had him hold her for the first time. That day too she was squirming in my grip. I figured I interrupted her nap because I was greeted with the usual sight of a pair of emerald green eyes. That was enough to give me a short intake of breath. For an infant those eyes were extremely intelligent and seem to know what was going on. The adults were watching closely to see her reaction. They thought she would start crying like she did for everyone else but to their surprise all she did was curl up in to my arms even deeper than before and grabbed a tiny fist full of my shirt. She stared unblinking into to my eyes before letting them cloud with sleep and snuggled closer into my chest._

"_That was so kawaii! I guess she is Itachi's."_

"_My what…?"_

"_This little one is going to be your wife when she gets older Itachi-kun." Was all his mother said to him before leaving him with Sakura while their parents talked._

_His cousin was trying to take a peek at the precious little bundle in Itachi's arms._

"_Such a pretty little bride huh Itachi?" asked Shisui. _

"_Yes and she's mine." That was Itachi's only reply before shifting her closer to his chest._

"_My little tenshi," he said as he stood up and held her in his arms while rubbing the tear tracks on her face "some things never change huh." moving quickly but not enough to disturb her dreams. _

"_Gomen Tenshi, I'm sorry."_


	2. I'm with you always

Thanks for the reviews! I'm sorry but I forgot to put in the first chapter that I having reviewers vote for their favorite Sakura couple for a one-shot.

Here's the results so far:

Saku/Shika: 9

Saku/Ita:8

Pain/Tsu:1 (I don't know why someone picked this when I said Sakura couples but I'll put it up here anyway, may be as a side couple. Tell me what you think!) **Keep voting until Dec 20****th**

I'll be waiting… : Chapter 2: I'm with you always.

* * *

"Itachi-san, the Hokage has a mission for you." said the standard ANBU messenger. 

As Itachi appeared in the Hokage's office.

"Yes, Hokage."

"Just the Uchiha I wanted to see. I as you may know, we are on the verge of a all-out war with Sound. An old acquainted of mine is bringing some of the girls she has been training and a few others that her apprentice has trained. I would like you to train the men to be ready for battle and to be ready to listen to the reinforcements. They may come just before the battle or they might jump right in so you'll have to pay attention. Make sure to keep busy!"

"Hai." with that he preceded to leave.

'He's trying to give me a distraction, for that I am gratefully.'

He begun to walk through a strangely famaliar path

"Sakura, I'm still waiting." Those words he spoke that day will forever be engraved into his very soul.

Without realizing, he had walked all the way to the Sakura tree. The tree that held so many memories of Sakura and the times they spent there, at the base of this huge tree were the roots were always a little above ground. After Sakura left he hardly ever came to the tree anymore. It was Sakura's secret place and it felt as if he was intruding. The sense of peace that it extruded made him feel as though he was with her, his tenshi, his koi, his Sakura. The sadness hit him when he remembered this was the place where he last saw Sakura. The day the she left, he had told her not to speak. He just sat there holding her to his chest. It made him figure out that only after two years without her he begun to fall to pieces. The day he had given her a gift that was hanging across her neck at that very moment and vice versus. The necklace across his neck was one of the few things that kept him sane in times like these. People always asked about it. The delicate ebony colored marble beads that had the centers completely hollowed out strung on a thin piece of expensive jet black silk that was weaved with Sakura's own charka. Making it not only unique and strong but showed that she cared enough to leave a small part of herself visibly attached to him. A woman had once said that having something so weak around his neck symbolized that he wasn't as strong as people thought he was. That person had no idea how right she was. The times that he had become close to losing it mental, all he had to do was clutch at the necklace to calm himself down. He begun to believe that was the reason Sakura give it to him. The infused charka was to help his mental state. Sometimes he wonder how she got it around his neck without noticing the charka inside but the thing he remembered about that day was the most important to him was not that she had given him the necklace or she herself had put the necklace around his neck but the thing she did after.

* * *

"_Sakura, lift your hair off your neck" he told her. She did as she was told without hesitation. Sakura felt Itachi's slightly calloused hands brushing her neck. On instinct, she arched her neck back to give him more access. Soon, she felt a minimal weight against her throat. It was a choker! That surprised her more than anything. It was made of a durable black material but the inside was lined with silk. The choker was soft and nearly nonexistent. Then she noticed the emblem on the front. It was the famed Uchiha fan made of white gold. When Itachi felt her stare he couldn't resist, he place a palm right on her pulse. The quicken heart beat slammed against his skin. He flipped the emblem over to show his initials on the back. When she gave him a questioning gaze he replied "To remind you who is waiting for you" and he said was it was his only reason but she knew better. It was to remember him by and not his promise._

"_Ita…" once again she was cut off by his finger to her lips. Reaching into her front pocket, she displayed the necklace to him. He looked at it with a raised eyebrow as if to say 'ironic isn't it'. She reached up to pull his neck closer and in the process pull his face closer as well. She slipped the necklace on and quickly closed the clasp. She sat down and continued to watch the necklace move along with his breathing. After a few minutes that she looked to be contemplating something, she finally came up with a decision. When she got a firm grip on the little necklace, she pull Itachi down to her level. Closing her eyes, she give him a peck on the lips, then backed off blushing and begun to run. Itachi was confused and greatly amused by her actions. He gave a smirk once he licked his lips. When he was about to go after her, he realized that that kiss was a goodbye and stopped in his tracks and leaned on the tree. He's knew he would never forget that day, the good and the bad._

* * *

"Sakura, I need you here" he said slumping against the truck of the gigantic tree. With his head in his hand he began to pant with strain. His sweat hand fisted around the gift he received so long ago. In pain, he did not notice the tree shimmering with a light green charka. He cursed 'the spasms of pain are getting more frequent'. 

Then he felt the lightest pressure against his ribcage. It was easing the pain quickly. The green charka flowed back into the tree. The wind whispered through the flowers of the tree in a voice that eerily recognizable " I'm with you always."

'I'm with you as well, koi.'


	3. The pros and cons of coming home

Disclaimer: **I DON'T OWN NARUTO** (IF I DID OROCHIMARU SURE IN HELL WOULDN'T BE IN IT!) -sorry to Orochimaru lovers/fans if he has any-

Hey guys (and girls if you want to get technical), thanks for the reviews! reviews in less than a day. They really encourage me. As for some of your questions, I am think about whether or not the massacre will take place. If you have any ideas I'll be happy to hear them. **Vote for your favorite Sakura couple until Dec 20****th**** for one-shot! Sorry for grammar mistakes in the last chapter. By the way, how does a beta work?**

Chapter 3: The pros and cons of coming home.

* * *

"Shishou -pant- when will we reach Konoha?"

"Sakura… you and the others still need to train. You all are not ready. Give it a little while, you will see him in a few days. Don't rush it! You don't want to arrive with bruises and scratches, do you? You would give him a heart attack. "

"Yeah, he would get worried." He would be furious if he saw a scrape on her. He would believe she should not have gone away to train. Surely, he understood that she could no longer rely on him. She had to stand on her own two feet. She wanted him and the rest of his family to be proud to call her a future Uchiha.

'I want to worthy of that name.' As she absent-mindedly fingered the little emblem around her neck. She flipped it over and examined the initials. 'How much you have changed Itachi? Could I recognize you anymore? Do you still want me anymore?'

'I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't. Why would he? I'm kind of scared. May be when he grew up some, he would realized he needs someone older. He probably wouldn't want to hurt my feelings either or did not want to break his promise. I'm still weak too. He most likely embarrassed to have a much younger bride. Please Itachi, still want me when I get home.'

Tsunade saw her apprentice's forlorn expression with curiosity and a need to comfort the pink haired girl. "Sakura, snap out of it. Will be there in about two days, so cheer up."

'I'm not sad about the wait Shishou but about what will happen afterwards.'

"I'm coming home, Ita."

* * *

To understand this chapter, you have to understand that most relationships that have the girl as a couple of years younger than the guy makes them very self-conscious of the age difference and the people around them don't help, since relationships like these are usually frowned on. Most girls become worried over what would happen if he found someone his own age that others would approve of. They think of themselves as children compared to their counter part and it's always eating at them, as a result giving them doubts that are sometimes unfounded. This makes these relationships even more strained. Which is why I love this couple and it's problems because it shows how they have to work on the conflicting problems and emotions that most people could not get over. Being away from Itachi for two years makes him seem like a totally different person that she doesn't even know anymore.

Sakura left when she was but eleven years old, making Itachi about fifteen through sixteen. In this story the legal age is sixteen since ninja have a short life expectancy. Now she is still only thirteen and making Itachi an adult at almost eighteen. Most people would frown upon their dating with the exception that they were engaged when Sakura was a infant. They would see it as 'robbing the cradle'. Even Itachi gets negative feedback about it but would not let it reach Sakura's ears. Outsiders' opinions always drive them to believe what they are is morally wrong and should be illegal which in some situations it is. Though they try to stand their ground against the sanctimonious people who make their lives difficult.

This pairing is similar to Severus/Hermione from Harry Potter, which I also am fond of.

* * *

Well that was your treat for the surprising amount of reviews. Remember to vote!

(Is is me of do people seem to like Saku/Shika?)


	4. Let's give them hell with a kiss! Part1

The one-shots are now up and I'm sorry to the people who thought this was a new chapter. The grammar mistakes I saw greatly upset me! I need a beta!

Chapter 4: Let's give them hell with a kiss! Part 1

* * *

As we were running through Konoha, we could hear the sounds of metal against metal. The screams of nearly helpless civilian as they watch the nins of their villages fight. You could practically smell the blood and death in the air. No one was paying any really attention of our group. Soon we reached the frontlines of the battle. The shinobi that were injured and saw that the cavalry had arrived gave Kami their thanks. 

"Thank Kami they're here. Listen up, the reinforcements have come to help us. If you see the cloaks that they wear be sure not to attack them because we will not blame them if they kill you in the crossfire, UNDERSTOOD." said the second captain of the ANBU.

"Yes sir!"

The five battled their way to where both armies interpret.

(By the way, their cloaks with the leaf symbol etched on the bottom right flap but it's small so you wouldn't see if unless you were looking for it. Also, their faces are covered by the their hoods.)

The nauseous waft gets worst as they ran forward.

They called the third captain over to explain the problems they have. To attack they would have to evacuate the area.

"Men, return to base, NOW!" He spoke into the tiny headphone set.

"Hey Saki, check to see if there are anymore people."

"Hai."

As I run though the thick forest of my home village, I attack our enemies, taking them out in . None of them are fast enough to stop me. I come a across a large group of them attacking a lone ANBU captain. He appears to be the first one as well. She jumped in from of him to take three out by surprise.

He felt a tingle from his senses, They told him that he knew the girl in front of him, fighting full grown Sound nins as if they were her daily warm-up exercise.

'Who is she?'

* * *

"_Saki, remember I am always here for you even in your weakest moments. Never forget that Sakura, I will be strong for you."_

"_What is strength?"_

_He smile at her question. That was not the reply you expect from a child but Sakura was anything from ordinary. "That is a good question Saki, but before I answer you tell me what you think strength is."_

_She put her tiny fist on her hips and gave him a scowl. He chuckled at her stance which reminded him of her mother. Though both denied it they were mirror images of each other. Sakura's mother always looked that way when someone was avoiding the question. When she realized that he was not going to say anything until she answered her own question. "To able to protect those you love."_

_When she looked to the ground he started to get very curious, after tear began to fall he immediately jumped to her side._

"_Sakura, what's wrong?"_

"_I'm not strong!" The tears ran faster down her face._

_He reached around to gently stork her hair and asked "What do you mean?"_

"_I can't protect you or anyone else so I have no strength!" \A new flood of tears graced her face as Itachi held her with her face in the juncture of his neck. _

"_Shh, it's okay tenshi. No one expect you to protect me."_

"_I know but I want to Itachi. No one protects you anymore. I want to though." She gave a small sniffle at the end of her words._

'Koi, you are protecting me. More than you will ever know.'

* * *

The strange young woman knelt in front of him and had her head turned to the side as if confused by him. Then, he found that she had killed all of the Sound nins easily and was wondering what was wrong with him; spacing out like that. 

"Are you injured?" She asked him in a voice that was so astonishingly familiar that the word coming out of his mouth surprised even him.

"Sakura?"

The teen reached up and slowly pushed her hood down to reveal long wavy pink tresses and a shocking pair of emerald green eyes.

Itachi practically ripped his mask off and grabbed her by the waist pulling her into his lap.

"I have missed you so much, Sakura." With that Itachi gave Sakura her her first welcome home present. A passionate kiss she was never to forget.

* * *

Sorry for the late updates but I wanted to give all my readers and especially my reviewers new chapters as my Christmas present to them. All of my stories are going to be updated today (but may be with the exception of Vampiress, that probably going to be a New Years update) and joining that party with **two one-shots, **one for each of the couples **Saku/Ita & Saku/Shika.**

**Merry Christmas**

**From a Saku/Ita lover**

_**Cherryblossom222**_


	5. Let's give them hell with a kiss! Part2

I'M SO SORRY! My laptop was starting to give me a few problems so I took it to Best Buy©. The assholes started to give me and my mom problems about it and then when we showed them guarantee they say it wasn't in their computer system. It takes them almost an hour to tell "oh, we have to give it to 'Geek Squad'. Not only that but they give us an estimated time of when it can be fixed and it was like a month away! My mom said the look on my face was hilarious! I finally get my precious laptop back and they said 'oh, we couldn't all of the problems and we would have to send it all the f'in way to Gateway©! I asked them "Wtf, how can you make of this 'in money and not know how to fix a DAMN BUTTON!" **Everyone, be warned that when you send back products to companies like Gateway to be fixed, if they ****can't**** be fixed, they destroy the item and give you a new one! **It's a good thing I asked the imbecile at Geek Squad what would happen to my laptop if it couldn't be fixed or they wouldn't tell you (because they wouldn't know) until it was too late! Trust me, most of my story files are on my laptop and I would have had to jump over the damn counter to wring the guy's neck (with his nerdy black tie I might add) if he told all my files were gone and he didn't warn me! Now, I have it back, **without** the stupid button fixed and I told them I want it back until every file has a copy on our home computer and on my USB drive. **a.k.a. I'm pissed.** Also, my mom's mad that I threw a bit of a hissy fit and I quote "You act as if that computer is your life!" –Sigh- Parents just don't get it do they, if doesn't effect them its unimportant! If you find yourself dealing with people with the incapability to properly warn the consumer about things like this, make sure to ask them even the smallest questions with a lot of details!

-sniff- sneaky bastards -sniff- I don't mean to insult Best Buy or Gateway but they should tell people stuff like this **without** you having to ask them! P.S. I DON'T OWN Naruto or any of the Co./s mentioned above!

Chapter 5: Let's give them hell with a kiss! Part 2

* * *

They broke apart panting for breath. Sakura's cheeks were flushed a pale pink. She bent over so her hair covered her face. 

"Itachi, -pant- now is not -pant- the time!"

Itachi just stared into her for a few moments before grabbing her chin to make her look him straight into his eyes. She was still panting, her chest moving up and down with her quick breaths. Sakura's eye shined with something he couldn't name.

"Never, ever, hide your face from me."

When Sakura gave him a confused look he continued. He held her ace in his hands to bring her face even closer. "It has been two years since I saw your face, don't hide it from me."

After she gave him a nod, he helped her up.

"You are right. We have to go now."

The two ran through the forest at amazing speeds to reach the rest.

"Saki, what took you so long?"

"I had to help the first captain."

"Saki, why don't we finish this?"

"Want to try that new move?"

"Yeah, that will finish them off quickly!"

"Sannin-sama, would you hurry, they're approaching quickly!"

"Let's give them hell!"

The males looked at each other and took a step back.

(Good idea don't you think?)

* * *

The next chapter will come shortly! **Again, SO SORRY! **I just realized I hadn't updated since Christmas and then I give you guys a SHORT chapter! Expect a long one tomorrow! I can't tell you when the chapter 7 is going to come, now that I'm on the home computer my mom likes to watch over my shoulder! Man, I hate that! Sorry for wasting your time with my bitch-a-thon! 

Inner Sakura: Get your ass in gear!

Authoress: Got it!

**

* * *

Note: How many of you want there to be a massacre and give me a reason why?! **

**Vote now!**


	6. She's my wife

It's not as long as I wanted but I hope its good enough!

**Read!**

**Hey guys, do you want the massacre or not and I about 10 more reviews please!**

**Chapter 6:** She's my wife.

* * *

"Let's go!" The kunoichis began running at their enemies stopping but a few yards from the front lines.

"Ready Saki?!" ask Tsunade.

"Hell yeah!"

Sakura jumps in the air and Tsunade grabs her feet to does a 360 and launches Sakura in the air towards the enemy.

'Sakura, you better know what you're doing'

In mid-air Sakura lifts her heel and strikes the ground and quickly jumps back into the air.

Her victims began to laugh at what they believe to be a failed attempt to imitate her teacher. Unfortunately for them, the earth began to shake and a large crack appeared taking most to their graves.

The rest were left badly shaken and left to Sakura to finish off.

Sakura asked them "Who's laughing now boys?" with a smirk on her face. She attacks them full force, jumping in the center of the group, swing her katana, Tsuki, and turn her body as if dancing to a silent melody, cutting down each shinobi with deadly but graceful precision.

After making sure all of her enemies were dead, she returned to stand by the others. The rest were staring at her with opened mouths.

"What?" she asks them. "If you don't close you mouths you're going to catch a fly." Sakura walked away from them and headed to Hokage's tower, Itachi soon followed.

* * *

"Hey, you guys, isn't that the Captain's fiancée?"

"You know what, I think she is."

"You mean the one the left two years ago?"

"Yeah, she should be about thirteen by now."

"Isn't Captain Itachi almost eighteen?!"

"Yeah, still don't say anything! The last person to say something like that ended up in the hospital and I heard the Uchiha did even get in trouble!"

"Pissing him off is so not on my to-do list!"

* * *

"Sakura…"

"Ita, meet me by my tree, I want talk to you alone." She ran off to not have to look him in the face.

'Sakura, I missed you…'

"Hey Itachi, is Sakura back?"

The nosy gossipers of Hokage's tower were paying close attention.

"Yeah, she is, she's my wife of course."

'Let them talk, it's going to happen any way'

The rumor mil starts rolling!


	7. Homecoming

Chapter 5 Part 1: Gossip Girls (Lol! My friends love that show.)

"Hey, did you hear?"

"What?!"

"Itachi-kun has a wife!"

"He's mine."

"Huh, but they've been engaged for awhile."

"Oh, that little brat."

"You know her?"

"Seen her once or twice. She was like half of Itachi's age back then."

"Yeah, I heard she was young."

"Please, young is an understatement; she is practically an infant!"

"How is she engaged to him then?"

"Apparently, shortly after she was born every clan wanted her hand, as if right, but every young boy that came in contact with caused her to cry so that's how they selected her future husband. When she was passed to Itachi people said that she just looked at him and fell a sleep. "

"Wouldn't that be insult as well? Any way, if you were put into his arms you probably would have done the same. What was Itachi's reaction?"

"Don't even get me started on that! They say he looked content and start calling her his bride right away!"

"Oooh, someone's jealous."

"SHUT UP! I been trying to get his attention since she left! All he did was ignore me! Me?!"

"Ah, it's hard to find faithful men in this day and age."

"What are you, my grandmother?"

"You know that you have to leave him alone?"

"Why, when I could just push them apart?"

"When she kicks your ass don't come crying to me!

"She probably couldn't reach it!"

"You know it's rude to talk about someone as if their not even here."

There was a figure leaning against the door frame.

"Who the hell are you?"

She gave a small smirk as she replied. "Haruno Sakura."

'Oh crap.'

"I sincerely apologize for my words Haruno-san."

"Sincerely shove that pathetic excuse of an apologize down your throat." With that said and done she turn and left the room.

'How dare she?'

"What wrong Kimi?

"I hate that bitch! Come on Umeko."

"I liked her, another blossom!"

"Shut it!"

* * *

Chapter 5 Part 2: Dealing with a bunch of idiots!

"I don't partially like you either Kimi."

"Did you say something Sakura?"

"No, just talking to myself."

"Are you nervous Sakura?"

"About what?

"Seeing Itachi again?"

"I do not wish to answer that as of yet."

"That's the Sakura I know!"

They arrived at the door of the Hokage's office "Well, it's now or never."

When they open the door the booming voice of the Hokage crash through the air. "Ah, there they are, come on in ladies!"

Tsunade and Sakura enter the room and find themselves having a staring competition with the leaders of the clans.

"Hokage-san, who are these two women?" -Hiashi Hyuga

"Now, now, Hiashi don't be rude, we owe these women our thanks."

"Even though we have not lived in this village for some time this is our village as well. We are simply doing our duty."

"Why do you hide your faces then?"

"We've been traveling to be of assistance of our village. So as to not be discovered before the battle we hid our identities but, if bothers you so we will gladly remove our cloaks."

"That would be appreciated."

After giving him a small chuckle, the two unclasped their cloaks an quickly threw them off and caught them on their arms.

Gasps filled the room at the sight of the fiancée of the first ANBU Captain with the granddaughter of a former Hokage.

"It's the slug-hime, who would of thought she come back."

"Now, I know why my son suddenly distracted." The patriarch of the Uchiha clan stated after which Itachi threw an icy glare his way.

"Since we all know each other let's get down to business."

"What's going on here?"

"We've made an enemy that we had no idea of until recently."

"Who are they?"

"We're not sure yet."

"WHAT?!"

"Now, let's not get testy."

"Gentlemen, I believe our Hokage has lost it."

"Indeed."

"Is that all?"

"Yes."

"Oookay, see you later." 'I guess I'll wait for him.'

* * *

Chapter 5 Part 3: Another promise

"I wonder what's taking Ita so long?"

As she heard the boom of thunder

"Damn, I hate thunder." With a long sigh she lies ((lays) sorry I forgot which one it's supposed to be) on the ground. The rain began to fall generously. 'That's it! I'm leaving.' Standing up hasty, she ran through the forest at mind-boggling speeds.

'I knew he wouldn't come. He probably forgot me.'

A unknown force grabbed her arm and pulled her back. She looked at her attacker and saw that Itachi had a hold on her.

"LET ME GO!" She screamed at him, yanking her arm out of his grip. The storm was getting worse by the minute. It reminded her of the fateful day she tried to run away.

* * *

Chapter 5 Part 4: Cold

_The crash of thunder, pelting of the rain, the strike of lightning coloring the sky through the storm._

'_Are you okay Sakura? Where are you? You're scared of thunder so why did you run out here?'_

_The young man running in the depths of the forest, looking for someone precious to him._

"_Tenshi, could you have chosen a worse night to runaway?"_

_The sky claps again in sync of the lightning, illuminating the trembling figure nestled in the roots of a tree._

'_Thank Kami!'_

"_Sakura!"_

_The voice caused the girl to turn and look at the approaching male. He slid to a stop in front of the shivering girl. As he crouched into the damp earth, he grabbed her face in his hands._

"_DON'T YOU **EVER** RUNAWAY AGAIN HARUNO SAKURA!"_

_The young child bowed her head at the furious Jounin as she shuttered out the words. _

"_I-I'm sor-sorry."_

"_Do you have any idea how worried we've been Sakura?! How everyone is searching for you?!"_

"_No."_

"_That was very stupid thing to do Sakura. I'm disappointed in you."_

_Sakura eye's racked with tears as his piercing glare settled on her._

"_Come here."_

_His callous tone was icier than the freezing rain and his arms were rigid as they scooped her up to be carried home._

_The two rush back to the Haruno compound to await the adults' search party._

"_Ita-"_

"_Silence."_

_Now, his tone was detached and cool as he snapped the command._

"_Sakura, you are in so much trouble young lady!" The booming voice of her father reached her ears as her mother ran to hug (suffocate) her._

"_Honey, you had us so worried. Thank you I- Oh!" The young man was already gone from the home._

"_We'll discuss your punishment later. Bed. Now!"_

_Without turning back to face her parents she ran upstairs hiding the streams of tears making their descendent down her face, sinking into the floorboards as they fell._

_After preparing for bed, she lies under the covers letting her silent sobs come to an end. A shadow comes forward to rest a hand on her cheek._

"_I'm glad you're safe."_

"_I'm sorry."_

"_I know Tenshi, I know. Shh, go to sleep."_

_As he bent his head to kiss her forehead, he whispered in her ear. "Gomen, I acted so cold."_

"_Goodnight Ita."_

_Itachi gently closed her eyes and began to leave. "Goodnight, sweet dreams Koi." He murmured into the air._

* * *

"What did I say about not running away?"

"I'm not running!"

"That's bullshit and you know it."

"You're the one backing me into a corner here." She said as she retreated from Itachi's step forward, looking back she found there was no way out.

"I don't want you backed into a corner. I just want you to talk to me Sakura." Without any of his emotions on his face she knew he was pleading with her to talk to him.

"Why were you late?" She whispered as if she was speaking to herself.

"Your parents left."

"Nani?"

"Your parents did not want to live here without you so they moved to Sand."

"I don't understand why that's a problem."

"I don't want you on your own in that compound."

"I'm not a baby anymore. I can handle myself perfectly fine."

With a sigh he moved closer and was surprised that she let him take her face in his hands. "It's not about you being a baby or not. Personally, I wouldn't want you to live alone even when you get older."

"What do you suppose we fix that problem?"

"You'll be staying with me."

She took a giant step back. The angered face sudden turn ruby red. "Nani!?"

"Aww, Saki's blushing."

"OH, SHUT UP!" Sakura launched forward to deliver a right to Itachi's head. Thankfully for him, he caught it and pulled her into his arms.

"Are you okay now?"

"You make me so mad!" Punctuating each word with thump from her fists to his chest.

He gave a husky chuckle at her frustration as he pulled her closer so she couldn't hit him. "Are you okay now my little hime?"

She buried her face in his stomach and gave a muffled "Hai"

"Are you going to try to run away again?"

Silent

"Sakura?"

He could feel her grin and hear her giggles even with her face hidden from view. Itachi began to tickle her and the two ended up on the ground panting. He grabbed her around her waist to lay her on his chest. She looked up at him with her eyes still shining with laughter. Her eyes become confused when he begins to stroke her hair unconsciously.

"Even if you run away, I would find you."

"I know."

"Then why do you try?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's because I know you'll catch me."

The sun overhead started to peek out from under the dark clouds and the rain began to clear up.

"Come on let's go home." Itachi said as he picked her up off the ground and gathered her back into his arms.

'I'm already there.' Sakura thought quietly to herself with a grin as she snuggled into his shoulder and fell asleep. (Poll is on my profile)

* * *

Yeah! Another chapter. I was looking for some inspiration for the flashback and found it right on my iTunes. **Can you guess the song? **I know some of you are mad that I took so long but I'm sorry I had test and exams for a while now and I got a break for today so I'm putting it on here while I get a chance and then it's back to hitting the books!

(A continuous circle -sigh-) **Polls are up! I need some advice from you guys! **I agree that the fighting in the last chapter was kind of blah and stiff but I'll try to do better next time! This chapter should tide you all over until March 28th Sakura's birthday and the chapter for it will be out that very day. I may put another one before then if I have time over Spring Break.

P.S. Itachi lives in a very spacious three bedroom two bath condo! He got the H away from his father as soon as possible and I don't blame him!

**Almost eight whole page and 1860 words! New record!**

Bye CB222

Fanfiction needs to update and be compatible with Microsoft 2007 (It so annoying to save on the old one sometimes!)


	8. This is pure bullshit!

**Guys, I don't know about you but I'm pissed! I can't believe this CRAP! They killed off Itachi! -TEARS- THIS IS PURE BULLSHIT! Especially the way they did it. The guywho made Naruto is making me cry! I mean he is seriously confused! First, he make Itachi seem like an emotionless murder, shows flashbacks of Sasuke and him, has him laughing like a maniac, trying to take Sasuke's eyes, and then kill him off! (I STILL CONFUSED AT HOW THEY MADE THAT!) How the hell could they kill ITACHI! **

** I'm a little depressed now.**

**NOTE: I will still continue with all of my storie even after this despairing situation!**


	9. Happy Birthday Saki!

When her mind began to shake off the clouds of sleep as she registers the presence above her. The feeling on the warm breath on her neck was calming as was the words spoken into her ear.

"Happy Birthday Koi."

"Itachi, it's too early to be up."

"Still not a morning person I see."

"I am not a after **midnight** person!"

"Hn."

"Birthday girls get to sleep in, don't they?"

"Fine."

Itachi pulled up the covers and spooned Sakura to him.

"Yeah!"

"What?" His voice was defiant and she knew she should just give up.

"Never mind."

"Hn."

"Hmph." With that she tried to put some distance between Itachi and herself. Unfortunately for her, Itachi had a grip on her waist.

"Uh-uh, I don't think so Sakura. What did I say about running?"

She turned around to give him the pout the usually gets her what she want.

"Sorry Saki, I'm immune to your puppy dog pouts by now."

She starts to glare up at him. Next thing she knows there's a slight pressure on her forehead and a hand rubbing soothing patterns on her back. Itachi's lips move to coo into her ear.

"Shh, it time to sleep."

"-Yawn- I wouldn't be up if it wasn't for you!"

All she receive as an answer was a blank stare.

"Fine, I give up!" She angrily turned over and went back to sleep without seeing the smirk Itachi gave her.

**A few (couple)hours later…**

"Hey Itachi, I know you missed Sakura but could you release her from your grip for a moment."

"Shisui, you better run or…" Both men looked over at the rumpled Sakura who gave each a pout and a yawn. (Think about a little kid waking up.)

"Hi." She said as she began to rub the sleep out of her eyes.

"Happy Birthday Sakura!"

"Uh, Thanks."

"Shisui, what are you doing here?"

"Well, no one has seen or heard from you the entire day so they sent me."

"So, we slept all day?"

"Hey, though I'd be surprised if Itachi didn't wake up at least once."

"You have problems sleeping, so why didn't you tell me?"

"Saki."

"Don't 'Saki' me!"

"Okay, it's time for me to go, see you two later, much later." Making the new best all time record for the fastest exit is Uchiha Shisui. He got out of there!

"Sakura, I didn't get the chance to tell you!"

"Ok."

"What?"

"I said 'Ok'."

"Are you ok?"

"It's my birthday, so I rather not be mad at you today. Don't worry I'll give you hell tomorrow!"

"Still vindictive I see."

"Of course!"

"Since it's almost midnight I should give you your birthday present now."

Sakura's eyes took on a curious gleam.

'May she'll forget about her plan for tomorrow.'

Itachi pulled out a small box out of nowhere.

The big surprise ladies and gentlemen are for the next chapter!

Which will come out soon!!

**Voting time again!!**

What will be Sakura's & Itachi's ages? (including her birthday)

Sakura's Itachi's

A) 13 17

B)13 18

C)14 17 (18 ON HIS NEXT BIRTHDAY)

D)14 18

E)12 17

F) Your choice!!

**Sorry I know some are going to be mad about the cliffy but I couldn't resist!!**

**(No one is going to the poll on my profile! You guys are going to make me cry!!)**

**Be on the look out for my one-shot on Itachi's comeback from the grave. (Itachi not out yet, I don't care what my friends say!)**


	10. The proposal of independence

I had to do something for Itachi's B-day! Sorry for late chapter but my graduation is tomorrow!

* * *

Recap: _"Since it's almost midnight I should give you your birthday present now."_

_Sakura's eyes took on a curious gleam._

'_May she'll forget about her plan for tomorrow.'_

_Itachi pulled out a small box out of nowhere._

* * *

Chapter: The proposal of independence/ Itachi's greatest fear

Okay, now I am panicking. Someone please tell me he did not just pull out a tiny black velvet box!

While little Sakura was having an argument with her Inner, Itachi was carefully taking the ring out. He put the ring in the center of her palm and curled her fingers around it.

"Huh?"

Itachi pulled her into his arms and rocked her back and forth.

"You do not have to wear that ring until you are ready. I refuse to allow the Uchiha clan to make every decision for me. I do not want you to ever feel our impending marriage is just because of the Elders. Do you understand that Sakura?"

"Hai."

"I have waited a long time for you to return. I will never let you go like that again."

"Itachi, you can't keep me on a shelf like a porcelain doll."

"Sakura, I had no idea where you were or what you did while you were gone. It killed me a little inside to not know if you were alive. The fact I would not be able to hear you if you need me. To believe you could be dying somewhere and I could not reach you. I can't go through that again Sakura, I'm asking you to spare me of that pain. I don't think I would survive if you left me once more."

Itachi buried his face in her neck and hugged her to him.

"Shh, it's okay. I never meant to hurt you Itachi. If I thought even for a moment my absence would hurt you like this I would have never left."

* * *

I wake up with Sakura's arms still around me. I have not slept this long since she left. I return her embrace and breathe in the scent that is solely Sakura's. Even in her sleep Sakura snuggles up closer to me. I catch the glint in the early morning sun. She is actually wearing the ring. Maybe I can get her to stay this time. Silly girl thinks I would let her walk out of my life again.

"I can not believe I had a breakdown in front of her. Damn, they are getting worst!"

Sakura shifts over to face me and I see piercing jade eyes staring back at me.

"What's wrong Ita?" She is still half asleep and can barely keep her eyes open.

"I'm fine. Go back to sleep." My tone is distant when I answer. That was only mistake she is now going to attempt to interrogate me. I need my control back. I can not let her see me like this for a second time.

The green eyes lost their drowsiness and the owner of said eyes was not fooled.

"Itachi, I will asking you once more. What is the matter?!"

"It is nothing for you to be concerned about koi."

"You are my concern! Stop acting tough and lean on me for once Itachi!"

I catch her chin in my hand and lift her face to my eye level. "Some things you are not meant to know. These are my demons and I alone will face them."

* * *

A bit of a cliff hanger! Yay, it is **Itachi**'s Birthday! I almost forgot. (GRADUATION STUFF IS KILLING ME!) The amount of reviews on Vampiress is depressing me! I got about three reviews for the last chapter. You guys are keeping my spirits up! Sorry again for the late chapter. I kept forgetting to post it and since it is Itachi's B-day I thought it was the perfect time.

Review: If you want longer chapters!


	11. Itachi's Demons: Part 1

Hey guys, I realize I have not made any flashback scenes in a while I should put one in this chapter. Since I waited so long updating here is a chapter I have been working on for the last few days.

* * *

Itachi:

Genin –7 years old

Chuunin – 8 years old

Jounin – 10 years old

ANBU – 13 years old

**_Chapter 11:_** Itachi's Demons part 1

**_

* * *

_**

Recap:

"Itachi, I will ask you once more. What is the matter?!"

"It is nothing for you to be concerned about koi."

"You are my concern! Stop acting tough and lean on me for once Itachi!"

I catch her chin in my hand and lift her face to my eye level. "Some things you are not meant to know. These are my demons and I alone will face them."

* * *

I do not know exactly when the nightmares began but I know they will not stop. The dark hole in my heart, where all the sin I have committed lay dormant until the need for rest appears. The blood that has stained my hand may not be visible but I alone know that it is there. I often wonder what Sakura would think if she knew how many I have killed in the name of our village. If she knows how many deaths that have brought me a sadistic pleasure, would she be as repulsed as I am at myself. Would she offer me comfort or turn her head away from me in disgust? Would her kind heart's light break the shell of darkness around my own? Would the evil that lurks and veils itself from view actually taint her instead? I refuse to let that happen!

_

* * *

_

I was given my first mission as Jounin; the assassination of an enemy Tentei. The man was the ruler of a province in Rain. He wanted to destroy the alliance Rain had with Konoha. Many have tried to kill him but no one from Leaf. The Elders of the Uchiha clan thought it was the prefect opportunity to display my skills. I was the youngest on my team. There were three males including myself and one female who keeps staring at me. If I remember correctly her name was Fudan. Persistent, her parents were spot on with that one and their other child I am assuming. Kaeomon, I am willing to bet that they are twins. Both have blonde hair, brown eyes, 15 years old but a five inch height difference. Fudan is 5'3" while Kaeomon is 5'8". Ryoku, our team leader was 16. He was tall with short black hair and dull eyes. Our trip to Rain was uneventful but our arrival was a disaster. Someone tipped off the enemy to our mission. When I found the person who told them I was going to kill them myself. The thunder of explosives rang in my ear as we artfully dodge them. The shouts of the enemy that were dead set on killing us were only a few steps behind us. Fudan, being the girly twit that she was twisted her ankle and her brother had to stop to pick her up. By that time we were all surrounded with no escape in reach. The man we were searching for had the gall to step forward out of the group of his guards. Jet black hair with streaks of gray that reached his shoulders was free of any binding. Broad shoulders that seem too wide for his short frame stood proudly over his catch. What was odder about the man was his face. A delicate bone structure under rough skin and cold, snakelike eyes did not fit the man at all.

"_Ah, Konoha has underestimated me. Sending children to kill me; how insulting. Should I send your bodies back home as a reminder of my power? Yes, I do believe I will. Kill them."_

_His guards rushed to make the kill as quick as possible. Next thing they knew they were captured in my genjutsu. I felt no sympathy for the men's howls of pain as they fell to the ground. Why should I? They would rejoice at our deaths and gladly send our mutilated bodies to Leaf as a warning._

_I took in the look on our target's face, the scared look on the face of one who was smug only moments ago made me smirk. The old fool tried to escape us. He must have realized with his guards out of commission no one was there to save him. I do not take lightly that he tried to kill us. He may have survived the night if he did not openly brag in front of us. The fact that he tried to run was laughable. The chase excited me to no end. The short man was prey and I was the predator. I was later told the look on my face was completely feral as I ran after him. If only he was modest he would probably still be in the realm of the living. Too late for that now in any case; he was a dead man. I guess fear makes you trip when you try to run. As soon as he turned around the former Tentei received a kunai to the heart._

_Atsushi Suzuki was my first kill._

_

* * *

_

Tentei – lord

_Ryoku – strength_

_Fudan – persistent (not sure about this one)_

_Kaeomon – Joyful_

_Atsushi – Pure Ambition _

**

* * *

**

Thank you all for the reviews they inspire me to write!

**If you have any question do not hesisate to ask in the form of a review.**

**Ciao!**


End file.
